forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BadCatMan
To limit the length of this page, content has been relocated to the following archive pages: * User talk:BadCatMan/2012 * User talk:BadCatMan/2013 * User talk:BadCatMan/2014 * User talk:BadCatMan/2015 * User talk:BadCatMan/2016 * User talk:BadCatMan/2017 Enable Discussions? Hi there BadCatMan! I noticed that your community was not yet using Discussions, our Forum feature replacement we developed for our communities last year. We realize your community does not currently use Special:Forums but please consider allowing us to enable Discussions anyway, as it provides more benefits to your community than it's predecessor. We have already switched all new communities to Discussions and are manually enabling it on established communities who are interested in having the feature available for their users. Discussions is a feature that users can use to post questions, thoughts, images, links and even videos. They can upvote posts and even share them on social media. Users can edit their posts for the first 24 hours, but Admins and Moderators can edit posts anytime. Users can report posts they feel do not comply with our guidelines, or that of the community. Admins and Moderators can remove them. We give you the tools you need to monitor reported posts and users that report them. Since the introduction of Discussions, we have seen a pretty big increase in community interaction. You can find more information on Discussions here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Discussions Let me know if your community would like to have Discussions enabled on the community and the app. I would be happy to take care of it for you. If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know.Jamie (profile)•(talk) 21:16, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you for the offer, we're discussing it on our old-fashioned forum at Forum:Enabling Discussions question. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:11, January 11, 2018 (UTC) :Great! Thanks for doing that. I'll check it out. Jamie (profile)•(talk) 23:51, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Art from Legacy DDI Hi, BadCatMan. I returned yesterday from my vacations and I'm already here bothering you again :D I have a doubt. When I was a DDI subscriber I downloaded all the galleries from 4th edition sourcebooks and other sources. They are available for subscribers. I don't own that account anymore (as my gaming group decided to pay no more for an un-supported feature), but my question is, can we use the 4e images from that gallery here in the wiki? I ask because even if they allowed subscribers to download those galleries, we can't enter the gallery without an active account. And there are a few 4e images that I want to use to enhance some articles in the wiki, but I cannot find them in the authors galleries. Thanks in advance, happy delayed holidays and sorry for bothering you again :P--Zero (talk) 23:53, January 10, 2018 (UTC) :They're the same images as appear in the books and magazines, aren't they? I would guess that yes, we may use those images, just as we might scan them from the books instead. Although they might be copyrighted, wikis and fan-sites like the FRW tend to operate under "fair use" arrangements, arguing that it's fair to use them for illustration purposes, provided we're not making a profit off them or ripping off their work. We go further by reducing the size and quality so it's good and clear enough for the wiki but not as good as the originals, so they're not reusable. We shouldn't just archive all the images outright, but only use them selectively as required. If ever WotC or an artist said we can't use something, we would immediately take it down. But they haven't yet in 12 years, and there are a lot of wikis for other franchises doing the same. :That's how I understand it, anyway. It might be worth checking DDI's end-user license agreement or similar to see what it specifies. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:59, January 11, 2018 (UTC) Thank you Hey man, thanks for helping format and cleanup all my new articles. I'm slowly re-getting the hang of this and finding my rhythm! Ruf (talk) 02:14, January 23, 2018 (UTC) Dungeons & Dragons: Warbands Hi. I've found info about this game here. It seems the game would have take place in Zhentil Keep. However, it was cancelled. So, should we write an article about it, in spite that the game was cancelled?--Zero (talk) 05:58, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :I looked it up, but couldn't find anything about it being cancelled. But yeah, I'd say it's of minor interest to Realms fandom, and even if it never eventuated it's worth archiving here for posterity. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:43, January 31, 2018 (UTC) ::Well, the game was never released in spite of all the publicity it had (and the art was pretty good), and they also killed the Heroes of Neverwinter because of this game. So I presumed it was cancelled.--Zero (talk) 06:54, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :::Okay. Huh, I played Heroes of Neverwinter. For a little while, until I couldn't beat a battle and got bored. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:23, January 31, 2018 (UTC) 4e themes Hi, another doubt here. In 4e, themes were special backgrounds that gave you mechanical bonuses and new powers. Much like paragon paths, but for the first levels. There are a few ones that are general/core (I see the ones in Dragon magazine 399 as universal), and a few others related with the Realms or other settings. The Neverwinter Campaign Setting even has specific themes related to Neverwinter (like the Alagondar Heir or the Renegade Red Wizard). Should we create articles for those themes? At least the ones in Dragon 399 and the Realms-specif ones.--Zero (talk) 00:42, February 6, 2018 (UTC) :Hmm. Looking at a few, they seem basically equivalent to paragon and epic paths, and some replicate the kits or prestige classes of previous editions, such as Harper agent, so yeah, that would seem appropriate. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:14, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Emblem of Neverwinter. As pointed out in its talk page, the emblem of Neverwinter we are currently using is not accurate. A friend of mine bought Mike's map, so I cut the emblem from it. Can we use it? Or it would go against the rules of fair use?--Zero (talk) 03:24, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :No, if it's the official emblem, then it's more than fair use to show a copy of it for the sake of accuracy. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:42, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Realms cuisine As Ed Greenwood Presents Elminster's Forgotten Realms deals with this extensively (some places and races left me ill after seeing their dietary habits, lol), I wonder: should I make a single article about this, or should I copy the culinary customs of each race in their racial article? Also, can you check the Common dictionary for copy-editing? Thanks. --Zero (talk) 11:32, March 4, 2018 (UTC) :Lore should be findable in as many places as possible, so I'd say, for example, the dwarf page should have a section about dwarven cuisine, with links to pages about individual dwarven meals and foodstuffs, dwarven drinks, etc. If there happened to be enough lore to make a whole article about general dwarven cuisine, then that could be done, with a summary on the dwarf page. If we had an article about general Realms cuisine, it would link to the section on dwarven cuisine, as well as to sections on elf cuisine, human cuisine, etc., and so on. :It's on the list! — BadCatMan (talk) 12:24, March 4, 2018 (UTC) I need the robot! No, not Mazinger. Just the linking robot to link articles about moneylenders and manycoins services to the Manycoins services article :D --Zero (talk) 03:02, March 17, 2018 (UTC) :Sorry, my bot program, AutoWikiBrowser, is still busted. You'll have to ask Moviesign. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:20, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Kudos Your attention to detail and persistence with connecting all the dots between related articles is always impressive! Thank you for all your additions to Glen and Dwarves Deep Cat! Ruf (talk) 04:41, April 23, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks! And thanks to you for coming back to the wiki in such a fine way. :) — BadCatMan (talk) 05:16, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Unregistered User Additions I'm pretty sure that User:93.34.119.173 is User:Unknown user 11, so I blocked him for a year. The pages I was seeing had lots of sloppy mistakes and poor grammar and copied infoboxes, so I got suspicious and checked the IP. He has used User:93.34.115.173 in the past, which only differs by a digit. I'd really like to make it so that unregistered users cannot add new pages period. I'm all for unregistered users editing pages—that's what wikis are all about—but I really want to see it impossible for them to make new pages. ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:39, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not so sure it is a second account/IP address. I don't know how IP addresses work well enough to say if being one digit off means anything. This user has been useful in adding missed categories and their pages, while not great, haven't yet been glaringly problematic, frequent, and or as badly written. They've only been active since December too. So I'd take it as newbie errors and give the benefit of the doubt. Besides, when I unblocked UU11 in January, they immediately returned to argue about it, which I guess means they weren't already active as an anon. The current block setting should block their IP addresses too. :Unfortunately, the only option I'm aware of for limiting anons is at , and it says "Require all contributors to log in: Do you want all contributors on your wikia to be logged in? When this feature is enabled, no anonymous visitors will be allowed to edit pages or participate in comments, Forum or Message Wall without logging in. Anyone can still create a Wikia account to join your community!" Preventing even basic edits and discussions, it would prevent any outsider from getting involved, so I'm loathe to do it. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:35, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :: Yes, I agree, that option is far too harsh. Thanks for looking into it. ~ Lhynard (talk) 12:34, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :: As far as IP addresses, I don't know a ton of them, but if I understand correctly, a small number in the first set means that the network is large and is defined by only the first sets, leaving multiple sets for assigning specific computers. In other words, whoever this new IP is, it's the same large network. ~ Lhynard (talk) 12:49, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :::The four numbers of an IPv4 address are called "octets" for historical reasons (they used to be written in octal, or base eight). The fact that the last octet (173) is the same is probably pure coincidence, but 93.34.115.xxx and 93.34.119.xxx are both owned by the same Internet Service Provider operating out of Milan, Italy. It's not 100%, but it's a good bet that these are the same person, especially with the corroborating evidence presented by Lhynard below. —Moviesign (talk) 13:53, May 10, 2018 (UTC) :: Sorry for the spam. Here's what I meant by the "copied" infoboxes: Whoever this new user is, he is not using the visual editor as most new editors do; he is copying from earlier pages made by User 11. User 11's pages always were missing a space after the = on the age field… | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Cyric :: …and they had the class and ref fields grouped together weirdly, like this: | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = Lawful evil | rules = | source = | page = }} :: Again, it was not the IP that tipped me off. I was tipped off by the kind of grammar errors (no understanding of English infinitives, for example) and then the infoboxes that were cleary being cut-and-pasted from User 11's pages. Then I checked the IPs and noticed that they were so similar, which means that the new editor is at the same place as User 11. Finally, the topics match. User 11 was adding content from one of the other Volo's guides when you last blocked him, as is this new editor. :: Same grammar errors, same computer network, same source of wiki markup templates, same topic preferences, same editing patterns (several stub articles per day). :: It's your call of course, but I wanted to at least clarify more of my reasoning so it seemed like less of a witch-hunt on my part. :: ~ Lhynard (talk) 13:07, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Did-you-know request Hello BadCatMan! Could you please include Eshowdow in the next DidYouKnow? I am expanding it from a redirect into a full article, and know these tend to slip through the cracks. But being a god we missed so far and such I would really like to see him there. Thanks a lot! Daranios (talk) 13:35, May 25, 2018 (UTC) :Ir'revrykal is having a go at the DYK this week, but I'll take a look at Eshowdow and start it off. :) — BadCatMan (talk) 09:40, May 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot for including me in the DidYouKnow and Current Clack! :-) Daranios (talk) 20:07, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Language links? Hello again! I have seen that you removed the two interwiki links including the one to the German language counterpart wiki. I did not understand why they are now redundant, could you please let me know? Thanks a lot! Daranios (talk) 19:49, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :We now also have links to the German and Finnish wikis from the top-bar drop-down menu, under Community, so we no longer needed the separate language link. Maybe it's not as apparent, but nothing is in the Oasis skin. :The language links were also taking up space, as Oasis uses up a whole empty line for it. Now I'm stuck using Oasis, I'm annoyed at how much the ads and menus push down our Main Page content (up to half the screen can be ads), so I'm looking for ways to clean up and save space. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:03, June 4, 2018 (UTC) ::Ah, I did not think to look there. After one knows where it is it makes sense. Thanks for letting me know! Daranios (talk) 19:54, June 4, 2018 (UTC) Typo Hello! I have seen that at Template:DidYouKnow/archive/2015#5/7/2015 – 12/7/2015 the sentence for kahins is not capitalized. Could you perhaps change that, or was there a specific reason? Thanks a lot! Daranios (talk) 09:31, July 10, 2018 (UTC) :It's because I changed from a "Did You Know..." "that..." format to a simpler statement when I renamed it to Realmslore. I updated the lines, but missed one or two, like this one. Thanks for spotting it! I've fixed it now. — BadCatMan (talk) 10:00, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Unrelated tag help So I've been working on the celestial paragons pages and trying to get the hang of your prefered style. I did read the help pages and the rest of it I'm mostly picking up from admin edits, but I'm not sure how to resolve the unrelated tag. How do i prove relation to the Forgotten Realms beyond a reference to source material? Bloghdaw (talk) 14:33, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :I will sneak in here and answer, since I also marked one of your articles as unrelated. First, thank you for making the effort to follow the style and policies of our wiki. We appreciate it! Now, the Book of Exalted Deeds and the Book of Vile Darkness are not Forgotten Realms publications, they are for the core D&D setting. That is not to say that they are completely unrelated, but to be considered part of the Forgotten Realms, you will have to find a mention of one of those NPCs, locations, items, creatures, etc. in an FR publication. If you do, add a and we will be more than happy to remove the Unrelated tag. :) —Moviesign (talk) 17:35, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Alright. Just as a curiosity, one of the celestial paragons in the BoED is specifically mentioned in a Forgotten Realms book, would that be able to be extrapolated to the rest, or at least the rest in his particular grouping? Or do you need specific examples for each? Bloghdaw (talk) 17:58, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::: I had already pre-researched this, intending to add them myself as part of my Celestial Project. (You will note that I have already uploaded images of all of the paragons, so please use those.) The paragons are definitely in the Realms; the source that you want to use is p. 189 of Player's Guide to Faerûn. Please keep me in the loop. ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:19, July 13, 2018 (UTC)